


Take My Breath Away

by 태현 (orphan_account)



Category: Heesu In Class 2 (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Dates, Boyfriends, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, Korean Characters, M/M, Post-Canon, Public Display of Affection, Shopping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, just fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/%ED%83%9C%ED%98%84
Summary: Based off the prompt "please just kiss me already" for Dahm and Sunwoo





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishysama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/gifts).

Summer break was nearing it’s end and the leaves were already coloring, ranging from deep orange to dark rouge. Everything seemed red these days, including right now; the apple Dahm bit into bled fresh like the blush of his lips. Sunwoo would do almost anything to kiss them right then, regardless of the public eye. He’d proposed they go shopping in the open market today, as they rarely went and _stayed _outside on their dates. Were they on a date? Sunwoo smiled at the thought.   
  
“Dahm-hyung~”  
  
Pale eyes stared back, blank. Sunwoo knew that this neutral look was almost always a cover up for the blush that obviously brushed across his boyfriend’s face. He loved to think of him like that, his boyfriend. Sunwoo grinned even wider.   
  
“What.” Dahm flicked his gaze back to the cement below, fixated on a trail of ants carrying crumbs across their nimble backs.   
  
It felt like a foreshadow.  
  
“Can I call you ‘oppa’ next?”   
  
A mixture of sourness and shock flashed over Dahm’s ever-paling face and his eyes were blown wide. Sunwoo giggled at the thought that he was probably fretting about someone hearing that. What was he always so worried about anyway…  
  
His thoughts dissipated with the fist that clenched a handful of his shirt. “Are you going to kiss me now or what?”  
  
_,,,What?  
  
_“Do you _want_ me to?” Sunwoo sucked in his breath almost too fast.  
  
With that, Dahm dropped the fabric from his palm and took another, aggressive, bite of his apple. The crunch made Sunwoo shiver as he thought over what just happened.   
  
_What just happened?  
  
_Dahm was glaring now and turned his body in the direction of a ditsy music stand. He was already halfway there by the time Sunwoo gathered his thoughts. He spotted Dahm’s silver, wavy locks from his distance in the growing crowd and more people began to gather. It would’ve been better to disperse himself from it and find him from off to the side, but-  
  
“You’re so slow.” Dahm was already in front of him. “Let’s leave, it’s getting crowded and I know you don’t actually like crowds.”   
  
It was true, Sunwoo wasn’t as good with people as he came across. He was, quite frankly, anxious around them. He cupped Dahm’s face in both hands once they were off to the side, on the grass.   
  
“What?”  
  
Sunwoo leaned in. “Yeah, what?”  
  
He didn’t let go of Dahm’s face and it made the flushed atmosphere even more suffocating with each empty minute that passed. He felt Dahm lose his cool in his grip.   
  
“Why do you keep hesitating?!” Those pale eyes grew darker. “Please…just kiss me already!”  
  
-A silly command as Dahm had already and immediately pressed their lips together right after. He really knew how to take the lead when it came down to it, taking the opportunity to nibble on Sunwoo’s bottom lip when he gasped and pulling back, still flushed but yet accomplished. It was always worth it to watch Sunwoo wallow in shock.   
  
“You…”  
  
“I?” Dahm played along.  
  
“Sh- Let’s go home. Now.” _The market wasn’t that good anyway, _he thought to the side.

Dahm seemed to agree, on many things that is. “Yeah sure, let’s go.”  
  
And that they did. 

**Author's Note:**

> frankly i find my writing kind of cringy but i tried my best for jugo, whomst i love v much bc she is babie


End file.
